To See the Fair Lady Again
by The Marked Lady
Summary: Since the end of the war and the departure of Lady Galadriel, Gimli has yearned to see her again. Now, an invitation from an elf princeling gives him his oppurtunity.


**AN:** I had the urge to write this ficlet this morning, when I was watching Fellowship of the Ring Extended Edition.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Lord of the Rings. In a perfect world, I would, but this is far from a perfect world, so I must be content with writing fan fiction.

_To See the Fair Lady Again_

_By LadyHolbylta_

Gimli double-checked his pockets for a glass jewel. Inside this glass jewel were three golden hairs. Carrying around three hairs would seem like a strange idea to you or I, but to Gimli it made perfect sense. You see, these three seemingly insignificant hairs were special. These perfect hairs came from the golden head of Galadriel, the Lady of the Galadhrim. After all, the Lady of the wood was the reason why Gimli was sailing to the Grey Havens with his elf-friend tonight.

An invitation came to Gimli in the form of Legolas nigh on fifteen days. It was an invite to join the handsome elf on a voyage to the Grey Havens. Gimli's desire to see the fair lady again prompted an immediate yes from the stocky dwarf. Soon, Gimli would look upon Galadriel, the most beautiful to ever grace Gimli's sight.

"Gimli," called a fair voice from the arch of the cave.

"Legolas, what are you doing here," asked the startled dwarf.

"It is time to begin the walk to the Harbor."

"All right, already laddy. Just give an old dwarf a moment." The elf nodded, curtly, and stood still by the archway. Gimli packed a few of his belongings: his best cloak, favorite axe, and special mail of mithril he had gotten from the Mines of Moria. The rebuilding of the Mines of Moria began shortly after the War ended. Gimli led a troop of dwarves, himself and twelve others to be precise, along with one hobbit. The hobbit was Frodo Gamgee, Sam and Rosie's son. Hundreds of dwarves thrive and reside in the city of Dwarrowdelf. Each of the dwarves, who excavated Moria, received a ceremonial set of mithril in the form of mail.

"Master Elf, I'm ready when you are."

"Funny, I've been ready for many days."

Gimli and Legolas laughed a great deal before leaving the cave that had been home to Gimli for so many years.

"Gimli, I should warn you there are no caves in the Grey Havens."

"Well, laddy, where would an elf princeling like you sleep?"

"The elves sleep in the trees."

"Ah, but where do the other folk sleep?"

Legolas appeared to think for a moment before replying, "I don't really know."

The two friends laughed and talked the rest of the way to the Harbor. A small boat, like those of Lothlorien, was in the Harbor. Legolas lightly jumped in as Gimli stared at the boat.

"Master Elf, if you expect a dwarf to sit in that boat for fifteen days you are sadly mistaken."

Legolas laughed, "I only expect you to sit in that boat for an hour. A ship from the Havens will meet us at sea."

"Oh. Well that's more like it."

Gimli got in the boat and Legolas paddled them out to sea. Within two hours, a ship appeared on the horizon line. Gimli was about to stand up to get a better look when Legolas told him, "You had better stay sitting or you will fall out, Master Dwarf."

Gimli grumbled about elves being know-it-alls until they reached the ship. On the ship were many elves clad in green cloaks. Upon boarding the ship, Legolas and Gimli received green cloaks. A dark-haired elf spoke, "Welcome to the ship. I am Figwit."

Gimli nodded and Legolas started speaking elvish with their new friend. After a while, Legolas turned to Gimli and said, "We are to go and dine with a few special guests."

"As long as there is malt beer and ripe meat off the bone I'll go."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" laughed Legolas, "They are aware of your presence on the ship, Master Gimli."

Legolas and Gimli arrived in the dining cabin and Gimli was shocked to see a small person with dark, curly hair, another small person with sandy, curly hair, a third small person with gray, curly hair, and a tall lady with long, golden hair sitting at the table with many other elves. "Well if it isn't Master Hobbit and the Lady Galadriel," said Gimli, happily. Gimli looked from the hobbit to the lady of the wood, keeping his gaze long on Galadriel.

Gimli thought, _it's great to be back with friends_.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**AN: **I love reviews. You should make my day and leave me one!


End file.
